


I remember

by CaptainJussac



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fun, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJussac/pseuds/CaptainJussac
Summary: part of Jussac diary





	I remember

It was a sunny day, a warm day in the Louvres gardens as I was walking behind his Majesty and my Eminence!

captain Treville next to me, not talking, watching our environment, keeping an eye on everything, keeping vigilant.

they stopped in front of the fountain, talking politics and stratagems...Boring I thought and as I looked around my eyes froze

for a few seconds on that royal guard, a new one, though his face was familiar..... but I got distracted by a sound! My Cardinal!

he laughed, his polite and almost quiet but earnest laugh! God I love this sound, I may have smiled

I remember Treville sighs as I started to fidget... "whaaaat ? We have not moved since at least an hour!!!" I complained

"It's been 5 minutes Jussac, keep your guards up, don't lose your focus, keep alerts to your surrounding!" he said to me,

"I'm not one of your musketeers novices" I smiled but no matter what

I always listen to Treville, He is like a stepfather figure for me! Sometimes I wish him to see me as Jussac

not The Red guard Captain....and sometimes I wish the opposite

I remember that strange feeling of foreboding, of uneasiness

I couldn't tell exactly what, but something was amiss, I started looking a bit more anxious perhaps, I guess.

Because My Eminence lost his smile the moment he saw my face and frowned instead

And then lost his calm the moment he saw me run towards him

Because I remembered where I saw that guard...on a mission for the Cardinal...he was a friend of Gaston....filthy murdering bastard!

I may have shout to Armand and the King to get down as I saw that fake royal guard pull his musket in our direction!

I had no time to draw mine....I ran in time and shielded them both!

I remember hearing 2 gunshots....yes Treville Had him !

I remember a white hot flash of pain in my right side!

I remember Armand's cries

I remember Treville easing up my fall as I touched the ground !

I remember Armand's face of sheer panic!

I remember darkness taking me as I fell unconscious! Is someone screaming my name?

I really thought this was my end! That I will soon face my Creator

But as I tiredly opened my eyes what I saw was so much Better than God! My Armand was on a chair at my side, asleep one of my dog puppy

in his arms, Calinou I called him because he loves to cuddles

I tried to sit up but I grunt loudly at the pain awakening the Cardinal

"Jussac?! You are awake...finally!" he moved to sit next to me and start to chastised me...asking me to never do something like that ever

I may have let out a soft whimper...."I'll die for you a thousands time!"

I remember his teary eyes " Is there anything I can do?" he asked softly as he put Calinou near my hand for me to pet

I thought about it "Can I have a donkey ?" he laughed and nod

I remember his lips on my cheek as I closed my eyes

I will always remember his lips on my burning skin ! Always!


End file.
